Levi Bailey
'''Levi Bailey '''is the hardworking but stubborn son of Clay Bailey. He is the new Dragon of Earth and apart of the Combat Department in the Vanguard League. Background Levi made his debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode Introducing Eiffel and Ken where he is flirts unknown with Eiffel after being mad about not getting a position. He appears in Showdown at Noon where he leads a patrol with some of the new members and ends up getting hurt by Frilly Mae. Levi is the next generation Earth Dragon. He comes back to Townsville to train with the other Next Gen Dragons where he’s physical the strongest but he doesn’t know how to use his earth powers. With is father also being a gay man who wanted children, he went through a similar process to what Boomer did to have Micah. Though unlike Micah, Levi doesn’t know his surrogate mother besides the fact she was from Mexico. He used to live on a farm near Persephone when he was younger and the two were childhood friends before they moved away. He realizes that he might be trans (despite everyone claiming he was just a tomboy) at the age of 14, but since always presented himself as masculine his appearance didn’t change drastically. He does bind and is now taking hormones. Personality Levi is very stubborn and is known for playing rough, which can get him into trouble sometimes. Though most would consider him a hardworking and responsible young man with all the work he does on his father’s ranch in Texas. He has a country drawl similar to his father’s. He is very much a “my way or the highway” type of person and doesn’t like when newcomers step in to his territory and tell him what to do. He’s determined to be as strong he can be and doesn’t stray away from a challenge. He does act a bit cocky at times when he’s gets too confident in himself. He enjoys spending time with his family and close friends and can cook a good meal. Appearance Levi has a slight tannish tone and he has spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a sleeveless plaid green shirt and brown pants. He wears dark brown boots and gloves. His lucky blue handkerchief hangs from his pocket. In his Xiaolin uniform, he wears tight red European cut uwagi with black lining the outside with it being left over right. A black obi, black gloves, tight white zubon, and high-top boxing shoes to give more ankle support. Relationships Clay Bailey He’s pretty close with his father and gives him great respect. Levi might play around or goof off but as soon as his Dad comes around he shapes up immediately. They bond over the fact they both struggled with their identity when they were younger. Persephone Persephone is Levi’s first close friend and he even had a crush on her when they were kids. He still shows attraction toward her now and tries to make his move every now and then when he returns to Townsville. These two just loved to get down and dirty and he generally enables her to do what she wants and have fun, compared to Kingsley and Cayenne who try to stop her from doing something stupid. Raleigh From their first meeting, Levi and Raleigh were destined to be rivals. Levi thinks that Raleigh is trying to get in the way of him being with Persephone and thinks he’s jealous about how much stronger he is than him. They try to keep their distance from each other but it’s hard when you’re supposed to in this show Xiaolin group with him. The two can be seen giving irritated glares to each other or sparring to show off their strength. Their relationship starts off really rocky at first but eventually cools off so that the two can work together and respect one another. Quotes * Levi bought his fists up and began cracking his knuckles. “Let me show you how the big boys brawl in Texas...” “Bring it on, you country hick.” Raleigh said through gritted teeth. * Levi collapsed on the soft green grass after a long training session. “Hoo wee, it’s hotter than the Devil’s armpit in the middle of July.” Raleigh stared at Levi as he picked up his water bottle. “What in the fuck does that mean?” * Levi moved a bit closer to Persephone. “You know, Ms. Persephone, we haven’t see each other since we were kids but I must say, you’ve become about the prettiest little thing I ever seen." “Aw, thank you, Levi!” Persephone cooed. “I think you’ve become very handsome yourself.” Trivia * Levi (along with Sky and Jocelyn) were introduced for a bit of a guide for PrincessCallyie's 2018 Next Gen Contest. Category:Human Category:Vanguard League Category:Male Category:16 years old Category:Characters Category:Next Gen Category:Combat Department